


Juvenile

by kyloshux



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloshux/pseuds/kyloshux
Summary: AU where Peter is a trans boy and has a twin sister who deals with her own demons.





	1. Chapter 1

[You're a worthless bitch. You're lucky you have me. No one else would want to be with a whore like you.]

Persephone's heartbeat raced, sweat forming on her forehead. Tears leaked out of her eyes as her breathing quickened. 

Screams. Laughing. A smirk. Fists. Clothes. Her boyfriend. 

She didn't know what was worst- the voices or the replays. 

[You're never going anywhere. You've got no one to turn to. Not even that tranny of yours.]

Peter watched on with a small frown on his face. He had woken up from her heavy breathing. Soon enough, his sister would begin screaming and that would wake up their Aunt May. He couldn't let that happen. The poor woman was overworked trying to maintain all three of them and the apartment they lived in. Not to mention the amount of guilt Persephone would have on herself once she found out. The last time she had screamed, she hadn't spoken in days and Peter would find her with something covering her mouth to muffle her screams. 

A nightmare, just like every night. It overtook Persephone whenever she slept. Peter hated to see her like this. He never even knew what the source of these nightmares were. He just knew that they were the reason as to why she fell asleep late in the mornings. She was lucky if she even got four hours of sleep. 

He slid down from the top bunk and cautiously moved to sit down by her head. She tended to thrash around in the middle of her nightmares. One time, she had managed to scratch him deeply with her nails. That had been before he had been bitten by the radioactive spider. Before he had become Spider-Man.

"Pers.. wake up." He murmured, moving the sheets off of her body to give her a cool front against her sweaty body

She mumbled something incoherent, her face scrunching up. Peter bit on the inside of his cheek, reaching over and shaking her awake. 

[You're pathetic. You're nothing but my pet.]

Persephone shot up in her bed, eyes wide. Peter watched on, the inside of his cheek slowly turning raw as he tasted the metallic blood coming out. It wasn't that he was scared of his sister. No, it was far from that. He was scared for her. 

The brunette girl took a minute to catch her breath and realize that she was safe from the darkness of her dreams. Even so, that didn't necessarily mean that she was safe from the darkness of her life. 

She turned her head to look into the eyes of her brother's. She felt guilt seep into her,"D.. did I wake you?" 

[Don't you ever know when to stop? You're such an idiot.]

The boy was quick to shake his head, his eyes moving over to look at the clock on their nightstand. 6:00 am," I woke up a few minutes before six. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her eyes closing as her brother took her hand in his,"I'm fine, really. Thanks for waking me up." 

"'Course. Wouldn't want to be late for school." He gave her a small smile

"Cause the infamous Spider-Man couldn't possibly suffer another detention?" She teased, a smile growing on her face

That was his sister. The one who liked to joke and poke fun. The one who smiled and laughed. The one he knew and loved. 

"Stop it." He whined, shoving her shoulder playfully," Get up, you dork, or we'll be late."

"Whatever you say, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, or, as J.J.J. puts it, menace." Persephone laughed, getting up from her bunk in her long sleeved sweatshirt and her black leggings

"You're terrible." Peter groaned as he got up as well

"You love me."

[No one could ever love you. You belong to me.]


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, princess." The blond boy grinned as he neared Persephone and her brother 

Persephone wanted to run, to hide. It was all she could ever do. She was a coward and after so much time of being one, she wasn't even embarrassed about it. It seemed like a second nature to her to be a coward. 

She could never be like her brother. The Spider-Man. The one who looked out for the little people. The one that had gotten attention from the Tony Stark. From SHIELD. All she was was the superhero's sister who never spoke unless called upon or around her brother. 

Persephone subconsciously pulled down the sleeves of her sweater, ignoring the dull pain coming from the inside of her wrists. 

A smile was plastered on her face as she turned her head to see him lean against a locker,"Hey, Flash."

He smirked and brought his arm around her waist, pulling her body towards his before leaning down to press his lips against hers. She liked this part of their relationship. Whenever they were out in public, he treated her like a person. Her boyfriend of two years told her that he loved her, that she was gorgeous, that there could never be anyone like her. She loved this part of their relationship. 

At the beginning of their relationship, Flash was very affectionate. He took her out on dates and walked with her up to the front door of her home. He would effortlessly make her smile and laugh. Even Peter was shocked to see the change in both of them. 

Things went downhill after a few months. No one noticed it. They were still a happy lovey dovey couple in front of everyone. They always would be. 

They pulled away and the blond boy smiled down at her, stroking at her cheek. She was never really used to him being affectionate. It always seemed as if Flash was a whole new different person whenever they were out in public. 

"Hey, Peter." The boy said, looking past Persephone and towards her brother 

"Hey, Flash." Peter smiled softly 

Peter never really suspected anything between his sister and his former bully. When Flash had stopped bullying him after his change, he had gotten close to the twins, close enough that in a few months, Flash and Persephone had begun dating. He thought it was weird at first. His sister despised Flash for all the times he had misgendered her brother and all the times he made fun of him. Somehow, he had managed to have her fall for him and Peter was slowly getting accustomed to seeing them hang out and kiss all the time. 

To be honest, to the rest of the school, Flash and Persephone wasn't all that weird, other than the fact that he used to bully her twin brother. Persephone was a gorgeous girl, everyone knew that. She was reserved and quiet. She never really stood up for herself but if someone bad mouthed her brother, she would lash out. There was nothing she hated more than someone who would poke fun of Peter. 

After their Uncle Ben's death, Persephone was always quiet. She obviously talked but not as often as she did before. When she screamed, it was usually in her sleep. Her nightmares were what gave her those dark circles under her eyes, what made her paler than her actual skin tone. 

Peter made sure she ate healthy. She was healthy. She did good in P.E. She ate well. She excelled in all her classes. She was in great shape. That's what he thought. 

From her locker, not too far from the Parkers, Michelle Jones looked on with scornful eyes. No matter how big of a front Persephone put up, MJ knew something was up. Her best friend had never been like this before Flash. It was.. weird. It made her uncomfortable. She knew that something was wrong, she just didn't know how to prove it. 

She walked over to the three, her eyes glaring at the blond boy. He was too much of a suspicious person to Michelle, no matter how happy Persephone seemed around him.

"Yo, Pers, we've got class in a few minutes. We should go." She said, nodding over at Peter in acknowledgment 

Persephone looked over at Michelle and gave her a soft smile. Flash, in contrast, sized the girl up. He didn't like her probably as much as she hated him. She was always too close to his girlfriend for his liking and she always looked at him with this expression of disgust and anger, as if she knew something. 

"I gotta go." Persephone said softly, carefully disentangling herself from Flash's arms and grabbing her backpack before closing her locker door

She gave her brother a smile at which he returned before he went walking off with his best friend, Ned. 

"Come here, babygirl." Flash pulled her back towards him and crashed their lips together long enough for it to be awkward for Michelle," I love you." 

They pulled away and Persephone gave the boy a smile," I love you too."

[Who could ever love someone as worthless as you?]


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation was only four months away. 

Persephone was going to graduate with her brother, her best friend, his best friend. She was going to make her Aunt May proud. One step closer for her to become a biomedical doctor. 

Even though her life could be shitty at the moment, the girl had her dream. She wanted to be able to support her Aunt May just like how the woman had for her and her twin brother all these years.

Persephone looked over at her phone when it dinged, signaling that someone had texted her. She blinked out of her trance of just staring at the beige colored wall and reached over for her phone. 

MJ : movie date at mine? 

The brunette smiled. Unknowingly, Michelle knew how to make Persephone feel better. Even if it was just hanging out. 

She hadn't seen her best friend that much after school. She was always either at Flash's or just at home. It was probably why she felt so lonely. 

Peter wasn't home. He was out surveying the city, as he did every afternoon until the late of night. Their Aunt May wouldn't come home until late, having to work overtime that day. 

Pers : you saved me from complete boredom

MJ : I'm the best. I know ;) 

Persephone didn't answer back, just rolling her eyes at the text message. If there was one thing that her best friend didn't have, it was humility. All the more reason why she loved the girl. 

It was a Friday afternoon so she hoped that her Aunt May would let her stay out for a few hours. It was a bit lonely with just her in the apartment. 

Just to make sure, she called May. A small smile spread on her face when the woman assured her that she was fine with her going and to just be home by eleven. That meant six hours with Michelle. 

The brunette changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a grey hoodie before appearing in front of her best friend's home. Michelle lived on the other side of Queens. Instead of her getting a taxi, Persephone grabbed her brother's skateboard and rode it to the girl's apartment building. 

"Hey, stranger." Michelle smirked as she leaned against her doorframe, her arms crossed 

"Hey, dork." Persephone grinned as she looked back at her best friend

Michelle was a dark skinned 5'10 girl, towering a good six inches over Persephone. She was hot without makeup, Persephone could only imagine Michelle looking stunning if she put it on. 

Hot? She couldn't have actually meant that. Well.. Michelle was extremely good looking but, Persephone had Flash. She didn't think he would be happy to find out that she had any sort of interest with someone that wasn't him. Anyway, Michelle was just her best friend. 

"Pers? You coming in?" Michelle asked, a frown appearing on her delicate features

The girl blinked away from her train of thought and looked up at her," Yeah." She smiled, stepping inside as her best friend moved to the side to let her through 

"So, I've got the Harry Potter movies for us and some pizza." Michelle said as she plopped down on her couch in her living room 

"Hey, Persephone!" One of Michelle's younger brothers, Kyle, smiled, waving at her from inside the kitchen

"Hey, Ky." She gave him a small smile before following Michelle and sitting beside her," May gave me until eleven to be back home, MJ."

"That's cool. We could slide in two or three movies before you go." She hummed as she grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza,"Since you love your nerd movies."

"You love them too, dork." Persephone scowled but laughed moments later 

Around Michelle, she easily let her guard down. They were a dynamic duo. They were the smartest of their class and got along so well. Peter would call them weirdos and Michelle would snap back with a worst comment which would only make Persephone laugh while her brother whined. 

During Prisoner of Azkaban, Michelle looked over at her best friend. The girl looked so at peace, the taller could only imagine her like this all the time. Persephone had laid back on the couch, her chin resting on the palm of her hand as she had her eyes glued to the television. 

Persephone deserved this. Deserved this peace. Michelle was glad that she could give her best friend at least a few hours of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A sigh left Persephone's lips. In the bathroom, the girl found absolute silence. Peace for the time that she was at home and alone.

May would be arriving in an hour or two from work. Peter was gone for the time being, as he always was. She wasn't very resentful. On the contrary. She was grateful. 

In the bathroom mirror's cupboard, a few razors sat. It wasn't very abnormal. Her Aunt May shaved, Peter shaved, Persephone shaved. 

Technically, she didn't shave. She was lucky enough to not worry about that. Her brother and her aunt just assumed that she needed to shave. 

Persephone stepped out of her baggy clothes and looked at herself in the small mirror. She couldn't see past her dainty shoulders from the mirror but she was still able to see the bite marks at the base where her shoulder met her neck. She could see her eyes, red from having cried not too long ago. She could see her pale face and the bags under her eyes. 

She didn't dare look at the rest of her body. She knew that she'd only be met with more bruises, more scars, more memories, more pain. 

"Pearl?" She heard her name be shouted through the apartment

It was Peter. 

Persephone let herself snap out of her daze when her brother called out her name once again. With shaky hands, the girl put the razor back in the cupboard and made her way inside the bathtub, turning on the water and pulling at the curtain.

"Pearl? You in here?" 

"Yeah, Pete. Just taking a quick shower." She responded 

Peter walked in still wearing his Spider-Man suit with his mask off. A smile spread on his face when he saw his sister in the shower.

"Aunt May still not home?"

She shook her head, a sigh leaving her lips as the cold water washed over her body,"She should be getting home soon enough. I think when I called her she told me she was getting some Chinese on the way home."

"Yes!" Peter grinned and Persephone shook her head, a smile on her face as she rubbed the bar of soap over her body, biting the inside of her cheek as she passed over her scars, both fresh and old," Hopefully she gets the chopsticks. I live for those."

"You're terrible with chopsticks." Persephone told her brother, a teasing smile on her face," While I am the master."

Peter scoffed,"You've been spending too much time around Michelle. She's corrupted your mind." 

The girl turned off the water and grabbed the towel that her brother passed to her after thanking him,"She's a great influence. She just loves making fun of you."

"That's why she's terrible." Peter pouted before walking out of the bathroom," I'm gonna go change in the room and then tell you about today."

"A'ight, Spiderling." She laughed

The boy shook his head and closed the door behind him. Persephone let herself smile after him. He was far too precious. 

She dried herself off and put on the grey long sleeved fleece sweater that she had, a small wince leaving her lips as she slid her arms through it. She put on one of her brother's boxer shorts before getting out of the bathroom. 

Persephone found her brother having just taken off his binder and slipping on a t-shirt. A small smile played on her lips. He seemed so comfortable with himself after three years of his transformation. She herself had helped him style and cut his hair. 

Peter had sat his sister and their Aunt May on the couch when he had first told them about himself. He wanted them to address him by he/him pronouns and to help him with the change. That was just a few weeks after Uncle Ben's death. 

Persephone had had tears in her eyes when she hugged her brother and told him that she would do anything in her power to make him as happy as he wanted.

In a matter of three years, Peter had been able to finally get comfortable in his own skin. Persephone was always the one to cut his hair whenever he needed her to and May always took Peter shopping whenever he wanted to. 

There were some days that Persephone would find Peter painting his nails or putting on makeup and she would smile and help him. She loved her brother for who he was. 

"Hey, Pearl." Peter said after noticing her enter

"Hey." She smiled as she plopped down on her bunk," How was patrol?"

"There was this crazy exchange going on." He said, following after her

Peter placed his head against the wall and wrapped an arm around his sister. The girl smiled softly and rested against his chest, tangling their legs together. 

"Exchange?" She asked 

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. It was just a group of bad guys after this thing full of weapons, I guess. Then this other guy comes up and almost kills them."

"Is it that Deadpool guy that you always talk about?"

"I don't always talk about him." Peter complained

Persephone didn't have to look up to know that her brother was blushing. From how much Peter spoke about the guy, she found out that Deadpool was a masked mercenary that was a bit twisted in the mind and extremely foul mouthed. Spider-Man and Deadpool had, recently, began working together. Spider-Man taught Deadpool to ignore his urges to kill and the merc taught him how to fight better, not that he really needed it with his training at SHIELD. 

Persephone didn't have to guess that Peter had a crush on the mercenary. She could hear it in the way he spoke about the man. Her twin brother always had a tone of.. amazement whenever he spoke about Deadpool. Even when he was rambling about how much he hated the merc or about how annoying he was, Peter had this tone that sounded that he was fond of the man. 

"All you need to do is hold a sign that says that you're in love with him." Persephone smirked

"Stop it or no more cuddles." He warned 

The girl laughed and got closer to her brother's warmth,"Alright, so Deadpool almost killed the bad guys?"

"Yeah. He's crazy with those swords of his."

"He has swords?" Persephone asked with wide eyes, looking up at her brother

"Katanas, as he always corrects me. Yeah, and guns. He really likes weapons."

"He sounds badass."

"Oh my god, please. He's a mess on two legs."


	5. Chapter 5

"You look really pretty today." Michelle smiled, leaning against her locker 

Persephone felt a blush spread over her cheeks. She was just wearing a grey Washington D.C. long sleeve crew neck, blue skinny jeans, and grey flats. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, strands framing around her face perfectly, in Michelle's opinion. 

"T-thanks, MJ." Persephone stuttered, closing her locker and looking down at her feet 

Michelle looked at her with a small smile, fondness for the smaller girl in her eyes. The Parker girl looked so adorably innocent, so pure like that, as if nothing had ever happened to her. Michelle realized that she liked Persephone's blush. Not only that, she liked being the reason behind her blush even more.

"Hey, you doing anything tonight?" Michelle asked 

"I'm going over to Flash's." The girl smiled

The dark skinned girl knew that smile was fake. Whenever Persephone genuinely smiled, it was wide and practically lit up the whole room around them. Michelle knew because those were the smiles that she received. Her fake smiles were thin lipped and tight, as if someone was forcing her to do so. 

"You sure? We could finish binge watching Harry Potter.." Michelle suggested 

Persephone bit her bottom lip out of nervousness and of habit. She didn't know why her best friend felt the need to try to woo her over with her favorite franchise to get her to hang out with her. Then again, in the past year of Persephone and Flash dating, she never really hung out with Michelle that much since she was always usually at Flash's. 

"Maybe next time, yeah?" She asked, looking behind Michelle to see her boyfriend walking over 

"When's 'next time' gonna be, Pers?" Her best friend asked 

[She doesn't believe you.]

[You're nothing but a joke to her, to everyone else.]

Persephone urged the voices in her mind to stay quiet. She hated the voices. They always seemed to make a situation worse than it actually was. Oddly enough, they protected her in a way. They gave her the worst outcomes so that she couldn't think of the situation as terrible as it could be. They were brutally honest too, not like everyone else around her that acted as if she was like porcelain, ready to break at any given harsh force. 

"Hey, babygirl." Flash gave her a smirk once he stood beside her 

He didn't give her a moment to respond as he leaned down to capture her lips in his. Michelle watched on, a look that resembled disgust etched on her face, as Flash forced himself onto the smaller girl. To any other person, the couple would have looked cute but, Michelle knew better. Looks could always be deceiving.

"Ready to go, baby?" He asked Persephone after they pulled away 

She looked up at him, over at Michelle for a moment, before looking back at him,"Yeah. I'll um.. I'll see you later MJ."

[Stop giving her false hope. You're just a liar, an embarrassment.]

"Yeah, see you." Michelle muttered before pushing herself off of the locker she was leaning against before walking off down the hallway

[She hates you.]

Persephone watched on, a lump in her throat, the voices screaming in her head that she fucked things up. She always did. It was a recurring issue of hers. Hopefully she'd be able to reconcile their friendship the next day. That was unless Flash decided to do something the next day also. 

"Lets go, baby." 

The girl almost cringed at Flash's voice. If it was up to her, she would have run up to Michelle and gone off with her. Sadly enough, she didn't have that large amount of courage nor confidence to do so. 

She gave him a smile and he smirked back, wrapping an arm around her, leading her out of their school and towards his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Graduation was nearing, something that Persephone was both excited and nervous for. It was only a few months away, something mind blowing for her. Not only that, she was the valedictorian of their year, something else that stressed her out. 

In the midst of all the stress and anxiety, Persephone had found the courage to text Michelle if she wanted to go shopping for dresses with her. It was weird for her at first. The voices in her head told her that her best friend didn't care for her any more, that Michelle would ignore her text and never talk to her again. It was also weird to be looking for dresses months before but the dresses were always cheapest around this time so she didn't really care. The voices were proven wrong when the dark skinned girl responded that she'd be ready in thirty minutes. 

Peter was going to spend the day with Ned so Aunt May volunteered to take her and Michelle to Ross to buy their dresses. Persephone didn't mind. She liked her aunt's input and Michelle liked May so it was a win-win.

"Hey, May. Hey, Pers." Michelle greeted as she got in the car 

"Hi, Michelle. I haven't seen you in a while. You're looking as pretty as ever." May smiled, looking over to the backseats where Persephone and Michelle sat 

"Thanks, May, you too." She smiled before turning her attention to Persephone," And you're looking beautiful, P."

The girl widened her eyes for a moment before blushing madly. Michelle thought that she was beautiful? It couldn't be. 

Persephone was nowhere near as attractive as Michelle. She didn't have the satisfying skin tone or the effortless beauty that her best friend had. How could the tall girl find her, plain Persephone Parker, beautiful?

Michelle, on the other hand, viewed Persephone as an ethereal goddess. From the way her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed when she concentrated very hard on something to the way she covered her mouth whenever she laughed loudly. She was so fragile, she needed someone to take care of her, to protect her. Michelle wanted to be that someone. 

Persephone was just blinded by whatever Flash was offering her in their 'relationship.' The taller girl could tell that he didn't make her best friend happy. Michelle knew Persephone when she was happy and that was not it when she was around Flash.

[Answer her back.]

[You're acting like more of a fool than she already thinks you are.]

"T-thanks, MJ." She stuttered, looking down at her fingers nervously 

Michelle watched on with fond eyes. Persephone was far too adorable, far too pure for someone like Flash to have. She only wished she had had the guts to tell her best friend that she liked her before the brunette had begun dating her twin brother's former bully.

The whole car ride to Ross, the three women spoke freely, laughing and talking about whatever came to their minds. Persephone laughed loudly at times, covering her mouth to muffle it. Michelle wanted to take her best friend's hand away from her mouth and tell her how much she liked her laugh. It would have been worth the blush that Persephone would have undoubtedly given her but risking their friendship wasn't something the taller girl wanted to do. 

At Ross, Persephone's Aunt May made sure to pick out her dresses for her. The girl didn't want anything too over the top. She didn't have to worry about sleeves that day. She spent a while in the bathroom trying to hide her scars under foundation and concealer. She secretly thanked herself for wearing makeup on a daily basis. The products were lifesavers.

The three tried on dresses, giving each other a small show of the dress and deciding on whether or not they should take it or change. 

Michelle had picked out a nice violet dress that reached three inches above her knees. It was a skater dress with a small silver belt around the waist to give it a touch of sparkle. Persephone didn't think she'd ever seen someone as beautiful as Michelle did right there in that dress. The tall girl had successfully taken her breath away.

Persephone, on the other hand, went for a form fitting red velvet dress that reached two or three inches below her knees and had what seemed like a turtle neck to add to the effect. She liked it, something pretty shocking even for her especially with how she denied every dress that her aunt had picked out for her.

When she had walked out of the changing room, Persephone found Michelle there, her nose in the book she had brought along with her, The Art of War. When the smaller girl cleared her throat, Michelle looked up, her mouth falling agape as she took in the image of Persephone in that dress. 

Two thoughts coursed through the dark skinned girl's mind: her best friend was hot and that she was so gay. Persephone felt herself blush under Michelle's intense gaze. The girl made it seem as if she was looking at a full course meal or something like that. Persephone knew that she was far from that.

"You look.. absolutely stunning..." Michelle finally breathed out,"Turn around?"

The smaller girl smiled shyly as she turned herself around on her spot. Her Aunt May was nowhere to be seen, probably off finding some shoes.

"I think you're going to be the hottest valedictorian there ever was, Pers." The tall girl stated

Persephone watched as Michelle bit her bottom lip and she could feel her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. She didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from the attention. She also didn't know what the butterflies in her stomach meant but she let that go. 

[She could never like you. You're too weird.]

She could see that Michelle wanted to say something but May appeared. Once the older woman saw her niece in the dress, she gasped.

"That dress fits you perfectly, Pearl!" Her aunt grinned 

Persephone blushed and smiled,"So I guess majority wins?" 

As she turned to change back into her regular clothes, she failed to notice Michelle's look of longing. The one where you wished you had the person that was off limits. The tall girl only wished to make Persephone see how much better she could treat her than Flash.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, Sunday, Aunt May was gone. She left to spend the whole day with her friends and wouldn't be back until the following day, Monday. That essentially meant that Peter and Persephone had the apartment to themselves. 

In the morning, the twins ate some Fruit Loops with a box of donuts that they had found in the fridge. They then lounged on the sofa, watching the Jurassic Park marathon that AMC was having. 

Persephone was comfortably cuddling with her brother, her back pressed against his chest. She was lucky enough that they were so close rather than not being able to tolerate each other. They were practically the same person, without all of the girl's issues. 

They talked to each other about whatever came to mind. It didn't seem as if they could get bored of one another. There always seemed to be a topic that would arise.

In the evening, Peter left to go patrol as he usually did. He had to go to SHIELD for training as well so Persephone knew that she was going to be alone until probably early morning the following day a few hours before they would have to get ready for school.

She hugged her brother goodbye and watched as he left through their bedroom window, his mask on. A fond smile was on her face as she watched him swing off. Three years later, it was much like a second nature to him, as if he had been born with all his powers and had always had his web shooters. 

Whenever Persephone was alone, she had to find a way to distract herself. The voices in her head tended to get a bit loud whenever she wasn't busying herself with something. She hated it and it was probably why she always needed to be doing something.

The girl laid on the couch and switched the channel on the television to an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. She played music on her phone and texted her best friend as well, a small smile playing on her lips and soft laughs leaving them occasionally. 

In the midst of all of that, Persephone managed to fall asleep on the couch, curled around one of Michelle's jean jackets that she had gotten from her closet.

She woke up to the sound of knocking and frowned, realizing that it hadn't been coming from the front door. She moved around the apartment and frowned when she saw Peter outside of the window with his mask still on.

Persephone let out the breath that she hadn't known she had been holding as she made her way over to open the window.

"Sorry, I didn't know I left it locked." She smiled apologetically 

"It's fine. I uh.. I brought someone, if that's okay." 

Persephone frowned, watching as he climbed through the window, dragging someone else through it as well. 

"Pete.. who's this?" She asked nervously

Peter didn't answer her for a few minutes as he carried the person's body in his arms before placing them on her bunk, a huff leaving him after the person was finally laying. The person had what looked like gunshots at so many areas of her body, Persephone wanted to ask why Peter brought a dead person inside. 

Her brother took off his mask and ran his fingers through his hair,"This is Deadpool."

Persephone blinked, looking from him to the masked mercenary and back at her brother,"You put.. a dead merc.. on my bed?"

"What? No!" He looked back at the merc before turning his attention to his sister,"He's not dead. He can't die. He has this healing factor, I don't know. He's just resting, I guess. He passed out since he got shot at in the head and at his heart. He's only going to be here for a couple hours until he heals again."


	8. Chapter 8

"But.. on my bed?" Persephone asked once again

Peter rolled his eyes and smirked,"I'm off to shower. Training and patrol today was gruesome."

"Yeah, I can tell by your dead lover." She noted as her brother reached for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in their closet while still holding on to his mask

"He's not-!" Peter stopped himself from shouting, probably because he didn't want to wake the merc up,"He's not my lover." He said lowly," I just brought him here cause I don't even know where he lives and I couldn't leave him there on the ground for the police to come up and ask questions."

Persephone only smirked and nodded,"You're just in denial but, I'll keep an eye on him while you're in the shower. I don't want him breaking anything in here."

"Thanks, Pearl." Her brother smiled, walking out of their bedroom towards the bathroom

Persephone chewed on the inside of her cheek as she sat on the desk chair that she and her brother had found so long ago in the dumpster, a perfectly good chair at the time and still working great. She sat across from her bunk, examining the mercenary closely.

Before long, she noticed the man curl around himself, probably from the cold in hers and Peter's bedroom. She bit her bottom lip nervously and stood up from the chair, reaching from the closet to pull out a fluffy blanket of hers that she used occasionally. She cautiously made her way towards the man and draped the blanket over his body. 

A small smile played on her lips at the scene. This guy was probably a few inches over six feet and obviously toned. He barely fit in her bunk, his feet hanging out of the bed. The light pink contrasting against the black and red suit of his made him look a little less menacing than he had before with those katanas over his back and his guns strapped to his waist. 

Peter walked back inside with his fresh change of clothes and his mask on,"He hasn't seen my face yet, or know my name." He explained in response to the confused expression on her face

She nodded slowly, her eyes shifting back towards the merc on her bed. She just found it all surreal. She didn't know any superhero other than her brother and to have one on her bed was.. weird. 

Peter sat down on the chair while Persephone moved to go inspect the mercenary that still seemed passed out. Her brother watched on with his arms crossed as she kneeled down on her bed carefully, as to not wake up the man. 

Persephone frowned when she saw multiple bullet holes to the man's head, obviously wanting to target his brain, and an intrusion that seemed to have been caused by a knife to the right side of his head. 

She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she reached over to touch the wound and see if he was healed or actually needed medical attention. She was a bit skeptical about the whole 'shot in the brains and heart but just sleeping' ordeal.

Just as she let her fingertips graze over the intrusion, the man seemingly woke up. In a flash, Persephone was pressed against her bed, her back against her sheets and a gloved hand wrapped around her neck. Her wide eyes looked up to see that the merc was basically fine with a gun pointed at her head as he straddled her hips. 

"Who the hell-"

"Deadpool, get off of her!" Peter exclaimed

Said merc turned his head over at the superhero before looking back at Persephone,"You know this girl, Spidey?"

"She's my sister." 

"Oh.." The man nodded slowly in understanding

He put his gun back in its strap but didn't make a move to get off of the girl. It seemed as if he was analyzing her from behind his mask. 

"You of age, babygirl?"

Persephone pulled a face,"Get off, you creep."

The man laughed and sat down on her bed, looking around the room. The girl went over to her brother who kissed her forehead through his mask and hugged her to him. 

"Mind telling me where we and your incredibly attractive sister are, Spidey?" Deadpool asked, reaching over for the pink blanket that Persephone had previously put around him

"At our apartment." Peter responded as his sister moved to sit in the desk chair,"You kinda took a lot of bullets and police were on their way so.."

"If you wanted to have a threesome, you could at least have warned me so that I could have brought some lube." The merc said

Persephone didn't have to imagine that Peter was probably blushing and had his mouth opened in shock. She herself had her eyes practically bugging out of their sockets. 

"I- no!" Peter stammered," N-no! No, no, no, that's- that's not why I brought you here!"

Deadpool laughed and Persephone bet that the man was smirking under his mask," Really? Well, I guess the bed is too small to fit all of us in it but- ow!"

The girl had thrown one of her hairbrushes at the merc to make him shut up. A satisfied smirk played on her lips as her arms crossed. 

"That hurt!" The man exclaimed 

"That's why I threw it at you. Also, for you to shut up." Persephone smirked 

Peter sighed loudly,"You both are going to be the death of me."


	9. Chapter 9

Oddly enough, after that night, Persephone and Deadpool got extremely close. It was almost four months worth of a blooming friendship that made her appreciate the Merc with a Mouth.

She tended to his wounds whenever he came over to the apartment and would try to find ways to hide him so that her Aunt May wouldn't find out. Although the man continuously complained that he had a healing factor that made him look like nothing happened, she'd always be caring for him, giving him bandaids and trying to do her best to help with the blood. 

Peter would watch them from a distance or be doing something else to occupy himself. He admired how comfortable his sister had gotten to the mercenary and he liked how happy Deadpool made the teenage girl. 

Behind all those cocky sexual remarks, Persephone had found out that Deadpool was actually extremely broken. He was self-deprecating and didn't understand his worth. He often shied away whenever Persephone or Peter would catch a glimpse at his skin and he'd leave for the night. 

There had been this one time that the mercenary was about to get off of Persephone's bunk and leave because the girl had seen a sliver of the scars on his hand where someone had shot at him but she had pounced at him and insisted that she was not going to move and that he was forced to stay the night for his wounds to heal. Just like that. The merc had no room to complain nor did he feel like it. The teenage girl had fallen asleep that night on top of Deadpool, her head buried in the crook of his neck and her body all over his even though he was probably more than three times her size. Peter had smiled fondly when he came back from patrol, seeing that the merc had moved them so that he was spooning her and holding her protectively to him. 

Whenever Peter left for SHIELD training or patrol and her Aunt May was out, Deadpool came to keep Persephone company. She'd make sure to hide any family photos so that the man wouldn't go snooping around for her brother's secret identity. The two would normally watch some movies or they'd talk. 

She found out that the merc was as obsessed with her brother as her brother was with him. Masking his concern with his witty remarks, Deadpool would ask about Spider-Man or talk about his time with the young superhero. 

In a matter of a few months, the young girl and the merc had formed what seemed like a sibling bond. It was probably, like her, the man had his inner demons. 

He had opened up to her about the voices in his head and, in retaliation, she did the same. She only ever spoke about the voices, not about anything else. Even so, it was a step. He was the only person that knew about the voices in her head. 

With two weeks to graduation, Persephone spent her Sunday afternoon with Deadpool. The merc was set to leave in the morning for this job that he had and it bothered her. She knew that he killed for a living, she had gone past that. She didn't like that she missed the man so much when he left. The last time he had gone off for a job it had taken him two weeks to return. It was always so quiet without him around to annoy her. 

"I honestly don't know why you're putting this on." Persephone groaned as she plopped onto the couch, pressing her back against the merc chest since the man had decided to lounge on it 

"Teen Titans Go is an animated work of art, Pers. I'm so offended." The man replied 

She snorted as he placed his chin on the top of her head, holding her closer by an arm around her waist, their legs entangling themselves in the process. This had become like second nature for them. It all really started after that first time Persephone had fallen asleep on the merc. They loved cuddling, something that Peter found odd whenever he was around them. The pair were odd in their own sense. 

"You obviously missed out on the Chanel version of that show, the original Teen Titans." She told him

"I honestly feel so attacked right now. I didn't think that I'd live to see the day where live action Raven spoke to me."

She smacked his arm and rolled her eyes," You're so annoying."

"I mean, if that turns you on, babygirl, we could always spice things up." He suggested playfully

"You're legit impossible. I don't know why I hang out with you." She grumbled 

"I am everything you have ever wanted in a guy and more, what can I say? And who can ever resist this sexy black and red suit? I feel like I'm the playboy version of Spider-Man."

"I honestly did not need that image in my head, thank you for scarring it. That's my brother you're talking about."

The man barked a laughter," Your hot brother, if I do say so myself."

"You've only seen him in his suit."

"You still think I'm hot, sexy." 

She rolled her eyes as she turned around in his arms, facing him and looking at his masked face," I only use you for cuddles. And piggyback rides."

Deadpool let out a loud gasp," No! Who could have ever guessed? I think you also forgot that I'm your personal slave and husband if you ever feel the need to be carried around like a bride."

"What can I say?" She smirked," A girl's got needs."

"Just tell me and I'll put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside and make sure to pack some extra condoms."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm again while the man just laughed freely.


End file.
